1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line feeder and more particularly pertains to a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole for easily transferring fishing line from a spool to a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a fishing line feeder is known in the prior art. More specifically, a fishing line feeder heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,463; 3,957,224; 5,375,788; 3,399,847; 3,261,569; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,405.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole. The inventive device includes a support member having a tongue portion and an elongate cross portion being attached to a top end of the tongue portion with the support member being removably supported upon a portion of the fishing pole and; and also includes lug members being spaced apart and being securely attached to the elongate cross portion for facilitating mounting of the fishing line feeding device upon the fishing pole; and further includes a spool support assembly including a shaft being securely attached to the tongue portion for supporting a spool; and also includes a fishing line handling assembly being securely attached to the lug members.
In these respects, the fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily transferring fishing line from a spool to a reel.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fishing line feeder now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily transferring fishing line from a spool to a reel.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which has many of the advantages of the fishing line feeder mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fishing line feeder, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support member having a tongue portion and an elongate cross portion being attached to a top end of the tongue portion with the support member being removably supported upon a portion of the fishing pole and; and also includes lug members being spaced apart and being securely attached to the elongate cross portion for facilitating mounting of the fishing line feeding device upon the fishing pole; and further includes a spool support assembly including a shaft being securely attached to the tongue portion for supporting a spool; and also includes a fishing line handling assembly being securely attached to the lug members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and.of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which has many of the advantages of the fishing line feeder mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fishing line feeder, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole for easily transferring fishing line from a spool to a reel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole which includes a support member having a tongue portion and an elongate cross portion being attached to a top end of the tongue portion with the support member being removably supported upon a portion of the fishing pole and; and also includes lug members being spaced apart and being securely attached to the elongate cross portion for facilitating mounting of the fishing line feeding device upon the fishing pole; and further includes a spool support assembly including a shaft being securely attached to the tongue portion for supporting a spool; and also includes a fishing line handling assembly being securely attached to the lug members.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole that essentially eliminates the fishing line from getting tangled as the fishing line is being moved to the reel.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fishing line feeding device for a fishing pole that allows just one person to easily and conveniently load a reel with fishing line.